Leianni and Spock
by Lexy3643
Summary: Here will be all the short stories of Leianni and spock together. Leianni is a betazoid and the new head nurse of the Enterprise after her ship was destoryed and it doesn't take long before she becomes friends with Spock and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leianni was sat on the floor trying to save the Captain of the Starship Reginal.

"Its ok Captain." she told him. The Captain had suffered third degree plasma burns over his face and chest and was having difficulty breathing. She injected him with a stimulant and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Their ship had been attacked by a strange alien ship, most of the crew had escaped in pods. Only the senior officers remained aboard and Leianni was the only medical officer left alive.

"Lei.. Lei.." the Captain tried to speak but as he spoke he began to cough up blood.

"No Captain, don't speak. I've managed to stabilize the alveoli in your lungs but your burns are causing you problems." she told him and injected him with painkillers. Leianni couldn't stand what she was sensing, she could hear everyone's pain and fear on the ship as they were slowly dying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as the emotion of fear filled the ship and soon it was getting too much for her to handle. She moved away from the Captain and cupped her hands over her ears to try and make the feels and noise go away,

"No! Stop! Please!" she shouted and began to sob. It was getting louder and louder!

Meanwhile, the Enterprise was nearby.

"Hail the vessel." James Kirk said to Lieutenant Uhura.

"They're not responding to hails sir." she replied.

"Life signs?" James asked.

"Five humanoid life signs, four critical." Spock answered.

"Mr. Spock, you and Doctor Mccoy take a medical team onto the vessel and bring back any survivors." Kirk ordered.

"Yes sir. Spock to Doctor Mccoy, meet me in transporters room 1 with a medical team." Spock said into his communicator before he left the bridge. Mccoy was in the transporters room when Spock arrived, they walked onto the pad and transported to the ship. The ship was in a bad way, the corridors were dark as none of the lights were working. There were bodies lying on the ground. Mccoy got out his medical tricorder and began scanning the bodies as he walked past them and declared them as dead or if they were still alive he would give orders to the medical team.

"Doctor, do you hear that?" Spock asked.

"No."

"It.. Sounds like crying." Spock replied and walked off ahead.

"Spock wait!" Mccoy shouted and ran after him. As they walked through the long corridors they found a young woman sat up against a wall sobbing.

"Excuse me, miss." Mccoy said. The woman looked up, she was pale and had wet eyes.

"You are not part of this crew. Identify yourself." she ordered and stood up, for a moment she didn't hear or sense anything but then it came flooding back and she fell to her knees from the impact of the noise.

"What is wrong?" Mccoy asked.

"Too many… too many thoughts! Too much emotion! Make it stop!" she shouted and covered her ears again.

"She is a Betazoid, they are capable of reading most species thoughts and sensing emotion." Spock stated. "I believe the death of her crew has become overwhelming and she is hearing her crews last thoughts and emotions. Fear and death are quite powerful Doctor."

"Thanks Mr. Spock. That was truly helpful. What's your name?"

"Leianni Lon. I am the head nurse of this ship." she managed to reply but was getting plagued by images and emotions. She began to shout in pain and fell onto her back, Mccoy quickly prepared a hypospray of psilosynine and injected her with it. Leianni's breathing rate slowly calmed down till she was breathing properly. She wasn't getting any images any more or feeling or hearing her crews thoughts or emotions.

"Thank you Doctor." she replied and stood up without assistance. "Stated your identity." she ordered.

"I am Doctor Mccoy, this is Commander Spock. We're from the Starship Enterprise."

"We received your distress call but when you failed to answer our hails we came aboard." Spock explained.

"I am much obliged. We were attacked by strange aliens but we did not know what they wanted. I am the only medical officer remaining on my ship." she replied and then walked over to the Captain who she had temporarily forgotten about, but he was dead.

Spock's communicator then bleeped, he flipped it open.

"Spock here." he said.

"Sir, we have recovered the remaining alive crewmen."

"Every good Ensign. Me, Doctor Mccoy and one of the remaining crew will meet you at the transporter co-ordinates." Spock said and closed his communicator.

Leianni followed the Doctor and the Vulcan down the corridors and was teleported up to their ship where she was taken straight to sickbay for an examination by Doctor Mccoy. Leianni watched as two of the remaining crew died from their injuries, she and Lieutenant Jack were the only ones that had survived and she hardly had a scratch on her body.

The Captain had come into sickbay and talked to the pair of them, Leianni was unsure about what she wanted to do. The Captain offered to drop them at the nearest Federation star base but only minutes before the Captain had come in Doctor Mccoy had talked to Leianni about becoming his new Head Nurse.

"Jim. I need a top nurse and I believe she's the woman for the job." Mccoy said to the Captain. Jim briefly gazed at Leianni before he looked back at Mccoy,

"What does she want to do?"

"We've talked and I would like to offer her a job."

"I'll inform Star Command." The Captain answered and left to go back to the bridge where Spock was in charge till his returned. Lieutenant Jack had requested to be taken to the nearest star base.

Leianni left sickbay whilst accompanied by two officers who were taking her to her new quarters, her quarters were bigger on this ship then the Reginal and some Betazoid artefacts had been put in her room such as paintings and candles. She first sorted out her room and replicated more Betazoid items to make her feel more at home and then she began to fill in a report about what happened on the Reginal and about the strange aliens that attacked them. Leianni barely knew anything about the aliens, when they first attacked the Reginal they targeted the ship's weapons and aft shields before they boarded the ship and slowly moved through deck by deck destroying the ship from inside. Leianni couldn't understand their battle plan as it was chaotic and unpredictable.

She reported to the Captain's ready room an hour later with her report,

"Sir, I apologise as I don't know how helpful I can be against these aliens. I do not understand them." she stated.

"Thank you Miss Lon. But any information you can give is greatly appreciated." he replied and briefly scanned the report "So tell me, what happened when they attacked your ship?"

"They targeted our weapons and shields. Once our shields were down they boarded and began sabotaging the ship and attacking the crew. Their intention wasn't clear and I couldn't feel anything from them, no emotion. Nothing." she answered.

"Thank you, Miss Lon. Do you like your new quarters?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir."

"I'm glad. I'll have your ID card and uniform sent to your room."

"Thank you Captain." she smiled and then left his ready room to return to her quarters, she was tired and needed a good night sleep.

The next morning, Leianni went to her first shift in sickbay and assisted Doctor Mccoy with the crews monthly physical examinations, she ran scans and made notes. As Leianni was writing notes on the crew the ship sudden jolted side-ways making her fall over.

"What was that?" she asked as Doctor Mccoy helped her stand up and then moved over to his consol and pressed a button to open a comm link to the bridge.

"Sickbay to the bridge. What's going on?" he asked.

"We're being attacked Bones!" the Captain answered.

"Doctor, there are a number of reports of casualties on all decks." Leianni reported as the ship jerked again.

Meanwhile, on the bridge the Captain was giving orders to fire on the ship.

"Target its weapon systems and engines." the Captain ordered "Lieutenant Uhura. Get Leianni on the bridge, perhaps she can help!"

"Yes sir." she replied and opened a comm channel "Uhura to Nurse Lon, report to the bridge immediately."

"I'm on my way." Leianni answered. She left sickbay but as she walked down the corridor she passed someone and didn't feel anything, as she slowly turned to look at them they pulled out a phaser and shot her in the chest.

"Arg!" she groaned as she fell backwards on the ground, her vision had gone blurry as drifted in and out of consciousness. The intruder put away his phaser and continued down the corridor, his goal was to destroy the ships internal computer.

"Where's Leianni?" The Captain demanded.

"I don't know sir. She's not answering her communicator." Lieutenant Uhura replied.

"The ships internal sensors reveal that she is on deck 6 Captain." Spock answered "Captain, I have also discovered a weakness in the enemy ship's shields. Their shields are weakest at their starbot side."

"Spock, go find Nurse Leianni. Mr Sulu, fire at the shields weakness with everything we've got."

"Yes Captain." Spock and Sulu answered. Spock left the bridge and entered the turbo lift, when he got to deck 6 he walked down the corridor and found Miss Lon unconscious on the ground.

"Miss Lon." he said firmly and gently shook her.

"Oh.." she moaned as she opened her eyes. "Mr. Spock! We have an.. Intruder aboard." she said as he helped her stand up.

"You must go to sickbay. You are injured." he replied and helped her to walk.

"I think he's after the ship's main computer." she said as they got to sickbay.

"I will stop the intruder." Spock stated and left. Mccoy helped Leianni onto a bio-bed, she only had second degree plasma burns to her chest, it wasn't too painful but it was causing her problems in breathing.

Meanwhile, Spock activated the ship's internal security alert before he proceeded to engineering where the main computer core was stationed. He ran most of the way and when he entered Engineering he found Mr. Scotty unconscious on the floor with a similar wound to Miss Lon but Spock couldn't stop. He carried on and saw an unfamiliar alien by a consol dressed in Starfleet uniform.

"Step away from the consol." Spock ordered, the alien went to grab his phaser but Spock fired and hit him in the chest stunning him.

"Spock to the bridge, I have the alien intruder. Orders, Captain." he said in his communicator.

"Take him straight to the brig Spock. I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"Aye Captain." Spock replied and closed his communicator. He put his phaser away before he grabbed the alien and dragged him to the brig.

Meanwhile,

"Lieutenant Uhura. Hail the alien vessel." the Captain ordered "Tell them we have one of their crew members and will return him once they've retreated."

"Aye sir." Lieutenant Uhura replied and obeyed but the alien ship continued firing.

"Mr Sulu, continue firing!" the Captain ordered.

The second from last shot deactivated the alien's ship shields and the last shot destroyed their weapon's array.

"Report!" the Captain ordered.

"Hull breaches deck 7 through 10, casualties on all decks." Uhura answered.

"The alien ship's shields and weapons have been disabled." Sulu also replied.

The Captain headed straight to the brig where Spock and the alien was waiting.

"What is your purpose here?" the Captain asked.

"We.. Steal technology.." the alien replied. It had a green lizard type skin and had a hissy voice. "What have you done to my ship?"

"Its been disabled. We're taking you and your ship to be court-martialled by Star fleet." the Captain replied.

"You.. Will never hold us!" the alien hissed.

"That's a matter of opinion. We'll reach the star base in approximately 5 hours. Anything to say in your defence?"

"No." the alien hissed and retreated to the corner of his cage. Spock and the Captain left the brig,

"Tell me Mr. Spock. What do you think of the alien?"

"He is.. An interesting creature. They don't seem to be very intelligent, they can only focus on one goal at a time and find it hard to adapt." Spock answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leianni walked into the messhall and walked over to a replicator,

"Fruit salad." she ordered and took the food once it was made and sat on a table by herself, she found a earth fruit salad very intriguing and delicious. All around her were members of the crew, she wanted to go and talk to them but even after spending years with humans she still couldn't interact with them easily. They had such complicated unspoken rules! On Betazed it was so much easier to interact with people, everyone is open and honest and just after seconds from meeting someone you know everything about them so there is no tension or awkwardness. If she could Leianni would read everyone's thoughts and mind so she would know them but she was under oath by the rules of the Code of Sentience which prevents any Betazoid to read people's thoughts without permission.

"Hi." Someone said, Leianni looked up and saw a human female with black hair and wearing a red uniform.

"Hi." Leianni said.

"May I sit down?" the human asked.

Leianni nodded and waited for the human to begin the conversation.

"Are you ok?" the human asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem.. Lost..?"

"I apologise. I'm not use to your human social rules. I'm still in practise." Leianni explained "Everything is so much easier on Betazed."

"Why?" the human asked.

"Everyone is honest, open, I can read everyone's thoughts and the second you meet someone you know everything about them so there is no need to use small talk to get to know them. But with humans.. I don't read their thoughts so I have to use small talk and sometimes I can be too honest." she replied.

"Ok well I'm Lieutenant Uhura, I work on Comms on the bridge." the human said and smiled.

Leianni smiled at her, "You seem nice. I can sense your emotions and it helps me outline your character. I'm happy that you didn't get scared when I told you of my planet and my ability."

"You can sense emotion?"

"Yeah. I'm telepathic and empathic. All Betazoids are empathic but only most are telepathic. By sensing emotions we can also tell if someone is lying."

"Really?"

Leianni was starting to enjoy this, small talk was actually very easy.

"Yeah." Leianni nodded "So.. Uh tell me more about.. Yourself?"

"I enjoy singing."

"So do I." Leianni said and both girls smiled and laughed. "So.. Is this when we become friends?"

"Yeah." Uhura smiled.

The ship suddenly went on yellow alert,

"All senior officers report to the bridge." the Captain ordered over the ships wide inter-com. Uhura went to the bridge whilst Leianni went to sickbay where Doctor Mccoy was waiting,

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"We've discovered a ship that's damaged and has casualties. They're being transported aboard." he answered.

Leianni nodded and began preparing the bio-beds to received casualties.

Ten minutes later, six people were wheeled into sickbay on medical trolleys. Leianni and Mccoy each took a medical tri-corder and began scanning their patients, most of them had third degree plasma burns and three had head injuries. Mccoy began treating the patients with the head injuries, he placed cortical simulators on each patient with the head injuries so he could monitor their brain waves. Leianni took charge of the other nurses and they began treating the plasma on the other patients till Mccoy called Leianni over, they had to operate on a patient as he now had internal bleeding.

Half an hour later, all their patients were fine and asleep on the bio-beds. Leianni had to monitor the patients and take stats every half an hour.

"How are they doing?" Mccoy asked.

"They haven't changed, all their stats are stable Doctor. I've also had the surgical bay cleaned and all the instruments re-sterilized."

"Thank you Nurse." Mccoy nodded when the Captain entered sickbay with Spock.

"Report Bones." the Captain ordered.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Jim. All their injuries are what you would expect from a damaged ship. Three head injuries, one serious and they all suffered third degree burns." Mccoy answered.

"Is there any evidence that any of the injures were self-indented?" Spock asked.

"No. Why?"

"Mr. Scotty found evidence that they purposely sabotaged their own ship. Also there is no evidence of a confrontation with another vessel." Spock answered.

"What do you recommend we do Mr. Spock?" Mccoy asked.

"Place a guard on the door." Spock answered.

"Bones. Can you wake one of them so we can get some answers?" The Captain asked.

"Sure." Mccoy replied and walked towards a patient. "Nurse Lon, hand me that hypospray."

Leianni handed him the hypospray on the counter that was filled with a red liquid, it was a stimulator. Mccoy injected one of the patients, the patient moaned softly before he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where.. Am I?" he asked.

"The Star ship Enterprise. What happened on your ship?" The Captain asked.

"I.. don't know. All I remember is being in the engine room."

"We found evidence of self sabotage in your ship done by you and your crew. Would you care to explain?" Spock asked coldly.

"Spock! Have some sympathy!" Mccoy shouted.

"Easy Bones." The Captain ordered before he looked back at the male patients. He looked humans except he had bright green eyes.

"I don't know what you are on about. Where is my Captain?" the man asked.

"He's over there on a bio-bed. We managed to save your crew." Mccoy answered. The man looked at Mccoy intensely for a moment,

"You!" the man gasped and took hold of Mccoy's hand. "You will be perfect!" he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Mccoy asked and tried to pull his hand away but the male yanked him forward and placed his hands on Mccoy's temple. Spock and the Captain grabbed the man and pulled him back allowing Mccoy to pull himself free. Leianni grabbed another hypospray and sedated the man.

"Are you alright Bones?" The Captain asked.

"Yes Captain." Mccoy answered

"Uh Captain. Something it wrong. I'm not sensing any emotion from the male alien or from any of them." Leianni stated.

"Is it possible you are unable to sense emotion from these aliens?" Spock asked.

"I don't know." she answered plainly and closed her eyes for a few seconds "I can't even read their thoughts. Captain I suggest we get them off the ship as soon as possible."

"Agreed. Spock see if you can get Scotty to finish the repairs on their ship as soon as possible. Bones, run as many scans as you can to find out who they are." The Captain ordered.

"Yes Captain." they all answered and walked away to obey their orders. Leianni simply continued to monitor the patients stats every half an hour but she was wondering why Doctor Mccoy hadn't performed any scans so she went into his office and found him sat at his desk eating food.

"Doctor. Why haven't you performed the scans the Captain requested?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Nurse. Can you do them? I'm not feel well." he stated.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can be of assistant." she stated. The Doctor was lying, she could sense it!

"No its ok. Just do the scans." he ordered.

"Yes, Doctor." she replied and left the office. She performed the scans and once they were completed she reported to the Captain who was sat on the bridge.

"Where's Doctor Mccoy?" The Captain asked as she handed him the reports.

"He's.. busy." She answered. "Captain, the scans don't reveal anything unusual except certain brain chemicals are low in certain parts of the brain but I don't know what caused it."

"Ok. Keep me informed if anything changes, the alien's ship is nearly repaired."

"Ok." she replied and left. She returned to sickbay she found the Doctor observing one of the patients and holding a hypospray.

"Doctor. What are you doing?" she asked and grabbed the hypospray. "None of these patients need any injections."

"Yes they do. I'm the Doctor and I'm ordering it!" he snapped and tried to grab the hypospray back but Leianni held it way from him.

"Why?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." he growled, he then grabbed her by the arms "Just stay out of my way or I'll make your life very uncomfortable!"

Leianni didn't reply, she wanted to see what he was going to do.

"Excuse me Miss Lon." he said and left sickbay.

The second he left, Leianni grabbed her communicator and flipped it open.

"Leianni to the Captain."

"Kirk here." he answered.

"Sir, something is wrong with Mccoy, he just threatened me."

"Doctor Mccoy threatened you? What did you do?"

"I did nothing sir." Leianni replied.

"Where is Doctor Mccoy?"

"He just left sickbay." she answered.

"I'll send a security team." The Captain stated and closed his communicator.

"Nurse! Nurse!" someone shouted. Leianni looked over and saw that one of her patients was awake.

"Its ok. You're on the star ship Enterprise." she said and helped the woman sit up.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Leianni asked.

"He took over all of our bodies but we weren't compatible so he damaged our ship to find someone who is." the woman said.

"I'm not sure where he is. Do you know how we can stop him? Its possible that he's taken over our Doctor." Leianni replied.

"We don't know!" the Woman sobbed.

Meanwhile, Mccoy had made it to the shuttle bay where the alien ship was being prepared.

"How go the repairs?" Mccoy asked Mr. Scotty.

"Almost done sir. Why?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Scotty." Mccoy said.

"What for sir?"

Mccoy pulled out a hypospray and injected Mr. Scotty with it making him fall unconscious. Mccoy quickly boarded the ship and activated the engines and shot out of the shuttle bay going through the shuttle bay doors.

"Kirk to Mccoy, return to the Enterprise immediately. That's an order." The Captain ordered over a comm line to the ship.

"Mccoy? Mccoy's not here anymore Captain. He's provided me with a very nice body though." Mccoy answered.

"What are you after?" The Captain asked.

"Bye Captain. I'm sure Mccoy will miss you, shame he'll never be able to say goodbye." Mccoy replied and went to warp.

On the bridge,

"Follow him!" The Captain told Sulu.

"Matching his course sir." Sulu replied.

"What do you plan to do sir once we catch up to the ship?" Spock asked.

"I don't know yet Mr. Spock." Kirk answered.

It didn't take them long to catch up to the ship,

"Kirk to transporter room one, beam Mccoy from the ship." Kirk ordered through the comm line.

"Not possible sir." replied a crewmen replied "We can't penetrate the ship's shields."

"Mr. Spock, fire at the ship, disable it's shields."

"Yes Captain."

It only took three phaser shots to deactivate the ship's shields.

"Shields disabled Captain." Spock reported.

"Transporter room one, now!"

Mccoy was beamed aboard but before he could run off a security team was waiting for him and a security officer shot him in the chest stunning him.

"Security to the bridge, we have Mccoy." the officer reported before he ordered his men to take the Doctor to sickbay. They strapped him down onto a bio-bed, whilst he was still unconscious Leianni ran a number of neural tests.

"Captain, something has taken over Mccoy's mind and body. His own neural pattern has been masked by another." she explained and show the Captain and Spock the scans on a monitor.

"Can you return his normal neural pattern?" the Captain asked.

"I don't know sir." she replied when Mccoy began to groan and slowly he woke up.

"Who are you?" The Captain demanded.

"You can't keep me here!" Mccoy snapped. "I will escape!"

"Why have you taken over Mccoy's body?"

"I will escape!" Mccoy shouted.

The Captain sighed and walked over to the other side of the room with Leianni and Spock.

"Any ideas?" the Captain asked.

"Sir, the only thing I can think of is to transfer the alien's mind over to another host." Leianni said.

"Who?"

"Captain, I will volunteer." Spock stated.

"What? No. It's too dangerous Spock." the Captain replied.

"On the contrary. My mind is much more sophisticated then yours therefore I will more likely be able to stop the alien from taking over my body." Spock replied.

"What are the risks?" the Captain asked Leianni.

"I'm not sure Captain." she answered.

"Spock, we need to find another way." the Captain said.

"We have run out of options Captain. This seems to be the only logical option."

"Fine." the Captain agreed but he didn't feel happy about this as he was risking his friend's life!

"I'll monitor your stats." Leianni said and placed a cortical monitor on Spock's neck before he walked over to Mccoy and placed his hands on his temples.

"I am offering you my body. Transfer." Spock ordered.

"Fine. Your body will offer me greater strength!" Mccoy shouted and closed his eyes. Both men groaned for a few seconds before Mccoy stopped moving and fell unconscious and Spock stood up straight but didn't move.

"Doctor Mccoy. Doctor Mccoy!" Leianni said loudly and shook the Doctor. When he didn't wake up she injected him with a stimulator which woke him up.

"Nurse. What happened?" he asked but then he saw Spock stood still and starring out into space. "What's wrong with Spock?"

"The alien that took over your body has now taken over Spock's." The Captain explained.

"What?"

Spock suddenly moaned loudly, a strange white substance left his body and disappeared into thin air before Spock fell to the floor. Leianni was instantly at his side and checked pulse and breathing rates. He was fine and only seconds later he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Let me help you Mr. Spock." Leianni said.

"There is no need. I am fine." he replied and stood up straight.

"What happened?" the Captain asked.

"Once the entity left my body it wasn't able to reach a host and died. The aliens come from an atmosphere of an M class planet that is no longer populated." Spock explained. "When the other alien ship passed through the planet's atmosphere one of the entities took over one of the crew. The planet is only 1.2 light days away, it is advisable that we warn off other ships away from the planet."

"Agreed." The Captain nodded "Wait Spock. I want you stay here and get examined by Leianni."

"Captain, I assure that will not be necessary." Spock replied.

"That's an order, Mr. Spock." The Captain said firmly.

"Yes, Captain." Spock replied and the Captain left.

Once Leianni had removed the restraints from Mccoy and gave him a sedative so he could rest she guided Spock over to a bio-bed and began the examination. She ran brain scans, blood tests, physical tests and finally dedicated that he was fine.

"Thank you Nurse." Spock said and got off the bed. "I shall return to the bridge. Good day Nurse, Doctor."

Once Spock left, Leianni nursed Doctor Mccoy till he was fit well to return to duty.

A day later, the aliens that were in sickbay were returned to a fully functioning ship and were allowed to go on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For breakfast, Leianni decided to have some refreshing fruit and a strange earth drink known as tea. Uhura recommended it, Leianni found the taste interesting and once she drank it she suddenly felt awake and filled with energy.

"Uhura. This drink is.. Very odd." Leianni stated "Yet, I find myself craving more." she replied happily and found that she couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

Uhura laughed "I'm glad you liked it." Uhura smiled.

Spock was sat in a chair not far and began playing his Vulcan lute, gently plucking the strings. Leianni found the music enchanting and was enjoying listening to it and before she knew it she was humming along to the music. Spock stopped playing and gave her and Uhura a stern, cold star as Uhura also started humming.

"Forgive us Mr. Spock." Uhura smiled. Leianni saw a very small smile form on Spock's face before he began playing again. Leianni and Uhura began humming a tune together and soon they began singing together, moving around Spock and around the room. Spock played alongside their singing and when the women stopped singing everyone laughed, clapped and cheered.

Leianni sat next to Spock,

"Mr. Spock, I have a proposition for you." she said so Spock looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I was thinking that we could practise our musical talents together."

"Musical talents? Are you referring to my playing of this instrument and your singing?" he asked.

"That is correct."

"I.. do not see why we should practise together, Miss Lon."

"Well, I haven't sung in a while so I'm out of practise and singing alongside an instrument is a great way to practise and it's the same when you play alongside someone who's singing. it's a good way to improve your skills."

Spock slowly nodded "I see the logic in your.. Proposition. I practise every day at 1700hours in my quarters."

"Thanks Spock. See you later." she smiled and went to sit back down with Uhura.

"What was that about?" Uhura asked.

"I just organised something with Spock. Every day at 1700hours we will be practising together in his quarters. He'll be practising his playing and I will be practising my singing."

"Hmm. I'm surprised he agreed to that, Mr. Spock isn't normally very sociable." Uhura stated.

At 1700hours, Leianni went to Spock's room. She first pressed the button on the wall outside and waited till the door opened before she walked in. Spock was sat on a chair holding his lute and in front of him was sheets of music.

"Good evening, Miss Lon." Spock said.

"Good evening Mr. Spock. What are these?" she asked and picked up the sheets of music, they were translated into Betazed musical notes.

"I took the liberty to replicate some music sheets for you in the Betazed language." he explained.

"Wow Spock, that's really considerate." she said shocked.

"You are mistaken, I simply did what was logical."

"What are the songs?"

"They are two Vulcan melody's. Good pieces for beginners." he answered.

Leianni nodded and stood next to him, she stood up straight and cleared her thought.

"Before we start, I just need to warm up." she told him. She held her head up high and took a deep breath,

"La la la la la laaaaa." she sang in a low note and then sung it again in a higher note.

"I'm ready Spock." she said and looked at the first sheet and waited till Spock began playing before she sung the Vulcan tune. It helped that the notes had been translated, as she sung she believed she sounded almost perfect.

"How was that?" she asked him.

"You were slightly off key, third verse section measure but other then that.. You were flawless." he answered.

Leianni smiled, she could sense his emotion. He seemed happy and content, Leianni guessed it was because he finally found someone almost as sophisticated as him. But to sense his emotion she had to concentrate as she couldn't pick up Vulcan emotions clearly, in fact she could barely pick up their emotions at all. Spock and Leianni continued to practise till 1900hours, Leianni thanked Spock and left to go to her quarters where she could read for the rest of the evening. Her next shift in sickbay was at 0500 so after she read for a while she went straight to bed. Everyday, her and Spock would practise together and slowly they were becoming friends. They would sit together in the messhall and eat together but one thing Spock never really did well was small talk which Leianni didn't mind. On Betazed during meals no one talked, Betazoids didn't see the reason as to why one must talk whilst eating.

One day, whilst Leianni and Spock were having their daily lunch together when they were interrupted. Their communicators bleeped, Spock flipped open his,

"Spock here."

"Nurse Lon and Commander Spock please report to transporter room 1."

"On our way." he answered. They left the messhall and headed straight to the transporter room but as they approached door Leianni stopped walked and began to walk backwards.

"Miss Lon?" Spock questioned and stopped walked and looked at her.

"No. I can't believe it." she said softly and sobbed quietly before she walked into the transporter room and saw a jewellery box on the transporter padd with a face on the front of it,

"What is it?" Spock asked.

"A.. bonding gift.." she whispered. "My.. Mate is nearby and intends to marry me." she answered.

"Sir, we're receiving another transport." the transporter officer stated and minutes later three Betazoids beamed onto the padd, a young man and a old couple. The old woman looked at her and smiled,

"_Leianni, how nice to see.__"_She said telepathically and walked over to Leianni and hugged her.

"_Where__'__s my mother and father?__"_Leianni asked.

"_They__'__ll be here in an hour.__"_The man answered.

Leianni then looked at the young guy and smiled,

"_Tam its nice to see you again.__"_she said.

"_And you have become a fine woman.__"_he replied when Captain Kirk entered the room.

"Captain, this is my.. Mate Tam and these are his mother and father Andrus and Jemma Grax." Leianni introduced "Jemma, Andrus, this is Captain Kirk and Commander Spock."

"Its nice to meet you." Jemma smiled.

"Why are you on my ship?" The Captain asked.

"I've come to marry to Leianni." Tam stated and stepped off the transporter padd, he walked over to Leianni and took hold of her hands.

"_You have not opened my bonding gift. Do you refuse it?" _he asked telepathically.

"_No, it just haven't had a chance to open it yet." _she replied and then looked at the Captain who looked confused "Sir, my mother and father should be arriving soon. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience, I honestly didn't expect this to happen."

"Its ok Miss Lon, just as long as they don't get in the way of our job." he replied.

"We won't Captain. Now where are our rooms?" Andrus asked "I hope it won't be as ugly as the rest of this ship."

"Andrus please." Leianni hissed "Sir, I'll show them to their room." she stated and left the transporter room and they followed, Leianni left her bonding gift on the padd as she was going to collect it later.

"_Here's your room. I've got to go to sickbay for my duty shift, I'll return once my mother and father are on board." _she told them and left. She couldn't believe that Tam was here, she thought that since she hadn't seen him since she was 10 that maybe they weren't going to get married. When she got to sickbay, she kept making mistakes and dropping things.

"What's wrong Miss Lon?" Mccoy asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted." she replied and began to pick up the equipment that she had dropped.

"My mother and father are here." she stated.

"How do you know that?" Mccoy asked as the communications panel in sickbay bleeped.

"Sickbay here." Mccoy answered as he pressed a button on the panel to open the channel.

"Miss Lon's parents are here."

"Acknowledged." Mccoy answered and released the button, he then looked at Leianni "How did you know they were here?"

"Telepathic link. I'll be back in a minute."

Leianni went straight to the transporter room and found her mother and father waiting for her, her father was carrying all the bags.

"Mother, father." Leianni smiled and hugged them.

"_Really dear, talk properly. Now where is Tam and his beautiful parents?__"_her mother asked.

"_In their room, I__'__ll take you to yours. Its next door to theirs.__"_ Leianni answered and they all left the transporter room. _"__So, how was your trip?__"_

"_It was fine.__"_ her father answered.

"_I__'__m afraid I don__'__t have long to catch up as I have duties in sickbay but the chef is making a banquet tonight.__"_

"_Excellent! We can__'__t wait.!__"_her mother said happily.

When Leianni took them to their room she went straight back to sickbay to finish her shift before she went to her own room to get changed into her best Betazoid dress.

She headed straight to the mess hall and saw it filled with people but her parents, Tam and his parents were all stood in a corner not really socialising. She saw Spock waiting for her by his lute, it took Leianni ages to persuade him to perform with her for the ship's guests.

"Hi Spock." she smiled.

"Good evening, Miss Lon." he replied coldly and took hold of his lute whilst Leianni stood next to him. They had agreed to play two Vulcan songs, one Betazed song and one human song. Spock first started playing his lute, it only took a few minutes for the entire room to go silent and Leianni began to sing with all her heart.

Twenty minutes later, they finished playing and everyone clapped. Leianni stepped down from the stage with Spock and they both walked over to the Captain and Mccoy who were drinking and talking to Leianni's father.

"You were good. I never took you for the entertaining type, Mr. Spock." Kirk teased and smiled.

"You are mistaken Captain, I was simply complying with Miss Lon's request." Spock replied.

"If I wasn't mistaken I'd say you enjoyed entertaining us, correct?" Mccoy asked and laughed alongside Kirk.

"Your mistaken." Spock stated and walked off but returned five minutes later with a drink for himself and a drink for Leianni.

"Thank you Spock. Father, this is my Captain, James Kirk. Captain this is my father Talloc."

"Its nice to meet you, how are you finding my ship?" the Captain asked.

"Small." her father answered bluntly and then looked at Leianni. _"__Why haven__'__t you spoken to Tam? It is rude! If you are to marry into the Fifth house then you can__'__t rude. Go talk to him.__"_

"_No. I do not wish to talk to him at this moment in time father.__"_

Leianni then looked at Mccoy to start another conversation but her father wasn't done.

"_Is it the Vulcan? I can sense that you like him or are you just purposely rebelling? You need this marriage!__"_

Leianni glared at her father,

"Captain, I'm sorry but please excuse me. The banquet I'm sure will be lovely." Leianni smiled, put her drink on a table nearby and immediately left the room. Her father was about to go after her when he saw Tam go instead so he stopped and looked back at the Captain.

"I apologise for my daughter's rudeness. We just had a little a argument."

"No apologises are necessary." the Captain replied but looked at Mccoy and Spock in confusion as none of them knew what had just happened.

Tam found Leianni walked down the corridor and run up to her,

"_Leianni, I know you__'__re unsure whether you want to marry me.__"_he stated.

"_I don__'__t like being forced into things. This was completely unexpected and I don__'__t know how to react.__"_

"_I know I can read your thoughts but your parents are only trying to do what they think is right.__"_

Leianni could hear his thoughts and feel his deep love for her, he thought she was the must beautiful woman he had ever seen and he wanted nothing more then to marry her.

"_You haven__'__t eaten anything, come on lets go to the banquet.__"_

"_Ok.__"_Leianni agreed and followed him back into the messhall. Ten minutes later, everyone sat down on a long table and the food was being served. Leianni was sat next to Tam who was on her left and her mother was on her right.

"I'd just want to welcome our guests and hope they enjoy their stay." the Captain announced before everyone started eating.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Leianni came into the messhall looking tired and had black bags under her eyes. She went to the replicator and got herself a cup of tea before she went to sickbay to start her shift.

"You look tired, Miss Lon." Mccoy stated.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep I'm afraid. I was up all night thinking about Tam. I still haven't given my answer to his family and my mother and father are becoming impatient." she explained.

"What's the problem? Don't you love him?"

"Well I did, once but I'm uncertain of my feelings towards him since I haven't seen him for years and I don't know if we're a compatible match." she explained "But I don't want to talk about it. Is there anything you would like me to do Doctor?"

"Not at the moment. Why don't you go and get some rest, I'll call you if I need you."

"Thank you, Doctor." she smiled and went back to her quarters but when she got there she found a Chameleon Rose on her bed, she picked it up and watched at the petals turned from purple to yellow.

"_Tam I know you're here. Come out."_ she ordered and looked around the room. Tam came out from her closet smiling,

"_Hi. Did you have a good sleep?" _he asked.

"_No. What are you doing here?"_

"_Trying to win your heart. Whilst I was socialising with your crew I read a male human's mind and saw how he get a girl to like him so that's what I'm doing."_

"_Tam, please. I need time to think can you leave me alone?"_

"_No, I deserve an answer. You haven't even opened my bonding gift."_

Leianni sighed and walked over to the bonding gift which was on a shelf, she opened it and beautiful jewels fell out.

"_Oh my god. They're beautiful!"_

"_I knew you'd like them." _Tam smiled.

Leianni began to looked through all the jewels, there were diamonds, necklaces and rings.

"_This must have cost your family a lot."_

"_Correct."_ he answered but then sensed what she thought _"I'm not trying to win you over with impressive gifts. Why don't we spend the day together?"_

"_Ok. What would you like to do?" _she asked.

"_Well what do you do for fun round here?"_

"_Uh.. I read, play chest with Spock , I sing and that's it." _

"_Hm well how about you give me a tour of your ship and then we can have lunch together."_

Leianni nodded and they left her room.

Since Doctor Mccoy never called her Leianni she spent the entire day with Tam not even realizing the time or how long she had been with him. She was actually having fun and finding him interesting to be with, it reminded her of when they were children and use to play. At 1800hours, they were sat in the messhall having dinner together when Leianni saw Spock walking. He looked his normal self but she could feel his disappoint and anger,

"Oh my god! I've forgotten all about Spock!" she said to Tam.

"What about him?"

"We always meet at 1700hours to practise. I cannot believe I forgot! Excuse me." she stood up and walked over to Spock's table, he was drinking a Vulcan tea.

"Spock, I am so sorry that I forgot." she said and sat down next to him.

"I do not require your apology. I just find it illogical to request that we practise together and then you don't show up, its an inefficient use of my time." he stated.

"No Spock please. Do you want to practise now? I'm not going to spend any more time with Tam today anyway."

"There is no need to change your social plans for me, Miss Lon."

"I don't care, please I want to practise with you. I enjoy practising with you."

"Very well." he agreed and they left together to go to his quarters, Leianni felt so guilty and couldn't understand how she could have forgotten about him, one of her best friends.

After they finished practise they went to the messhall to eat some supper,

"Spock, can I ask your advice if you promise to answer truthfully?"

"As a Vulcan I always tell the truth." he answered.

"Ok. Do you think I should marry Tam and follow tradition or should I follow my heart?"

"I am un able to give an appropriate answer as I have had no experience in marriage."

"But aren't Vulcan marriages arranged as well? If you had a chose to marry your chosen mate or marry someone else which would you choose?"

"Vulcan marriages aren't the same as Betazoid. Every seven years Vulcan's experience the Ponn Far which is when we return to our home planet and meet our mate and complete the ceremony of marriage."

"But if you didn't want to go home or complete the ceremony?"

"If I had an appropriate mate here then I would purge the Ponn Farr here." he answered.

"What is holding you back from marrying your mate?" he asked.

"I don't know him and I'm not sure if I truly love him. And I'm being forced into this by my parents and I don't like being forced into something." she stated firmly.

"Then the only logical solution would be to spend more time with him."

"Thanks." Leianni smiled and stood up. "You're a good friend." As she walked past him she kissed him softly on the cheek, at first Spock remained still but then for a second he touched the location where she kissed him before he continued eating.

Leianni went to Tam's quarters but as she got closer she could sense strong feelings of anger and hatred. She quickly entered and found Tam sat on his bed looking angry.

"Tam, what's wrong?" she asked but when she walked over to him she was overwhelmed by his jealousy and hatred of Spock.

"_You like that Vulcan. That's why you won't marry me! Because you want to marry him!"_

"_Tam, you're wrong."_

"_Am I? When you got close to him I read your thoughts, I sensed your emotion and now I know why you won't marry me. I won't let him take you away from me!"_

"He's not!" Leianni shouted "I came here wanting to talk to you about us but now I can see that there is no point. I don't want to marry you if you're going to be like this." she snapped.

Tam jumped to his feet and grabbed her by put his hand on her temples,

"Tam let me go!" she ordered.

"No, I will complete our bond and then we'll marry!" he shouted.

"Ah!" Leianni gasped, she could feel the telepathic link forming as he purged her mind.

"No! I will not let you!" she shouted and punched him in the eye. He groaned and fell backwards releasing her, Leianni fell to the ground groaning. Her head was killing her and she was slowly blacking out. She quickly grabbed her communicator and flipped it open,

"Leianni to sickbay, come to my quarters immediately! I need help!" she then dropped her communicator as she blacked out.

Mccoy was in sickbay when he heard her call,

"Leianni? Leianni?" he shouted and immediately left and ran to her room. He found her unconscious by her door, he checked her pulse and then began scanning her with his tr-corder.

"Is she going to be ok?" Tam asked.

"She's in a coma. Don't get up, stay right there." he ordered and pulled out his communicator "Mccoy to security, send a security team to Miss Lon's quarters immediately! Mccoy out."

Five minutes later, security arrived and took Tam to the brig whilst Mccoy's medical teams brought Leianni to sickbay where her parents, the Captain and Spock were waiting.

"What happened?" the Captain asked.

"She's in a telepathic coma thanks to Tam. He tried to create a telepathic bond which made her paracortex and metaconsciousness to rupture. I've repaired the damage but I don't know why she won't wake up." he explained.

"Tam's going to pay for this!" Talloc shouted.

"My beautiful daughter." Azuma sobbed, Azuma was Leianni's mother name.

Spock was stood next to Leianni when he heard her calling out telepathically,

"_Spock, help me! Get him out of my head! Spock, please!"_

"Doctor, I believe I can bring Miss Lon out of her coma." Spock stated.

"How?"

"By conducting a mind meld. Her mind is I conflict, I believe if I bring her to the surface it will put her mind to rest and she was recover."

"Mind melds are dangerous Spock, you could fall into the coma yourself."

"I know the risks Doctor. Captain, I believe it will work."

The Captain looked at Spock then at Mccoy.

"Do it." the Captain ordered. Spock moved closer to Leianni and placed his fingers on her face in the correct position to conduct the meld and closed his eyes to concentrate. The mind meld was complete and he was now within her mind stood in a turbo lift, he got out when it stopped and walked down the halls of the Enterprise. He found it fascinating that her mind was structured like the Enterprise.

"Leianni." he said sternly and began looking around as he walked when he heard Leianni shouting. He ran down the hallway and entered the messhall where he saw Leianni fighting what looked like Tam. When Tam tried to bond with her he must have transferred part of his conscious into her mind which is what is causing her to stay in the coma. Tam grabbed Leianni and pinned her to the ground, Spock walked over to him and threw him off her before he helped her up.

"Spock, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Attempting to bring you out of your coma." he answered when Tam stood up.

"Get out of here! Leianni is mine no yours, Vulcan!" he shouted and suddenly they weren't on the Enterprise anymore, they were stood on top of a clift. Spock and Tam were holding instruments, Tam lunged forwards with is weapon. Spock blocked it and hit Tam with the end of his weapon, Tam stubbled back and lunged again this time he ducked as Spock attempted to block and hit him in the side knocking him over side ways.

"Spock!" Leianni shouted and ran at Tam knocking him over but she had hit him too hard and they both fell over the side of the clift. Spock jumped up and ran over to the edge and saw Leianni holding onto a rock whilst Tam held onto her.

"Leianni, control your mind." Spock ordered and reach down and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up but her and Tam were too heavy.

"How?" she asked.

"Control your mind, Tam isn't really here." he said coldly.

"But… I'm scared." she replied but then looked at Tam and concentrated. She concentrated on the fact that he wasn't real and that they weren't really hanging over a lift.

"NO!" Tam yelled as he slowly disappeared and her and Spock were back on the Enterprise and Leianni was in Spock arms.

Spock broke the meld and stood up straight as Leianni woke up breathing hard and looking around her.

"Leianni! You're ok!" her mother sobbed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mother, Father. Where's Tam?"

"In the brigg." Mccoy answered. "Are you alright Spock?"

"Yes Doctor, thank you."

"Good. I need to conduct some scans on Miss Lon, everyone needs to leave. Now." he ordered. Everyone left the room so the Doctor could conduct some scans. He ordered Leianni to have two days bed rest and to avoid using her telepathy for a week or two till she fully recovered so they meant he temporally had to give her a neural suppressor so she couldn't read people's thoughts but at least she could still sense emotion.

After her two days bed rest she continued with her duties and after her first shift in sickbay she joined Spock in the messhall to play chest.

"Check Spock." she said as she moved her Queen in front of Spock's king. He nodded and moved his king one space to the left where the queen's path was blocked by a porn.

"Spock, I wanted to thank you for what you did that was truly brave."

"You exaggerate Miss Lon." he replied coldly.

"I doubt it Spock. I find you.. Unpredictable, I can't read you as well as other people. Its why I believe we're such.. Good friends as I have to truly get to know you. You're my Imzadi. We have a special connection."

"Thank you Miss Lon. Imzadi.. Is that a Betazoid term? I am unfamiliar with that term."

"Yes it's a Betazoid term its means.. Special friend." She didn't want to tell him its true meaning but she felt such a strong psychic bond with him she knew he was her true Imzadi.

"I am honoured. Checkmate."

"Good game Mr. Spock." She smiled at him for a while before she re-arranged her pieces so they could play again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Enterprise was approaching a planet called Lyra, it inhabited two species the Larna and Pekma who were at war. Captain Kirk had been ordered to make a peace treaty with the Laran's as they had requested to join the Federation however the Pekma's do not wish to join the Federation.

"Captain, we are approaching the planet." Spock reported.

"Thank Mr. Spock. Lieutenant Uhura, hail the planet." The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." she answered "Sir they're responding."

"On screen." he ordered and the Larna Ambassador appeared.

"Good day Captain, we've prepared for you and two other members of your crew to beam down and explore our part of the planet."

"Thank we feel honoured. We'll be in orbit in an half an hour."

"I look forward to seeing you, bye." he said and the transmission ended.

"Lieutenant Uhura, tell Doctor Mccoy to be in transporter room when we reach the planet." The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." she nodded.

A ship suddenly de-cloaked by the starbort side of the Enterprise and began to open fire.

"What's is it?" The Captain asked.

"A Pekma ship sir." Spock answered. "They are targeting our engines."

"Return fire." The Captain ordered "Aim for their weapon array."

Leianni and Mccoy were in sickbay treating some crew members who were injured whilst in engineering.

"Nurse, 30z of cortisone." Mccoy ordered, Leianni grabbed a hypospray and filled it up and then handed it to Mccoy. The sickbay doors slid open, Leianni turned around to greet them but they weren't part of the crew. They were Pekma.

"Doctor- UHG!" Leianni began to speak when one of the Pekam's shot her in the chest with their rifles on stun. They then shot Mccoy and the rest of the crew in sickbay before they began scanning everyone with tri-corders. One knelt next to Leianni and scanned her from the base to her head,

"She's one of the telepaths. Take her away." he ordered and stood up as his men grabbed her and teleported to their ship "The other one is located on the bridge." he stated. He and his men stood in a straight line and teleported to the bridge and immediately began shooting everyone shooting Spock first. Once everyone had been stunned they took Spock, beamed to their ship and headed back to their planet.

Mccoy was the first to wake up and ten minutes later everyone who had been stunned had woken up.

"Jim, the Pekmas took Nurse Lon." Mccoy said to the Captain, they were sat in the Captain's ready room awaiting for the Larna Ambassador to arrive.

"And Spock, but what would they want with them?"

"The only thing they have in common is the fact that they are both telepaths." Mccoy answered.

The door to the room bleeped and the Ambassador walked in.

"I'm so sorry Captain but let me assure you that we are doing everything we can to get your crew back."

"Why have they taken two members of my crew?" The Captain asked.

"I understand they are both telepaths, the Pekma are know to perform strange experiments on telepaths. If I had know you had telepaths onboard I would have warned you."

"Its too late for that. I'm going to send down away teams to help find my crew members with or without your help."

"As you wish. I hope this doesn't affect our alliance."

"Of course not." the Captain replied.

"Thank you Captain." The ambassador smiled and left.

Meanwhile, Spock woke up lying on a dirty floor in a small cell. He sat up and saw Leianni also led on the ground unconscious.

"Miss Lon." he said loudly to try and wake her up but she didn't stir so he stood up and touched her on the arm to shake her but she woke up before he could.

"Spock.. Where are we?" she asked as he helped her sit up.

"I am uncertain but it is logical to assume that we are no longer aboard the Enterprise." he replied when the cell doors slid up and three Pekmas walked in, two were guards wearing a black uniform and holding guns whilst the other was wearing a grand red uniform. Pekmas looked very similar to human with the exception of small bumps around their eyes and down the bridge of their noises.

"That is correct Spock. I hope you are both ok." the one in the red uniform said.

"We are uninjured. Why have you brought us here?" Spock asked.

"For tests. You two are telepaths and will make perfect subjects."

"Test? What kind of tests?" Leianni asked and stood up.

"We have placed implants within your brains and when activated it will remove your mental blocks and transfer your thoughts and feelings to one another. We've found that non-telepathic species do not cope well so we've moved on to telepathic species."

"What is the logical purpose for this study?" Spock asked.

"To see how you cope and to prevent escape. Linked together you will not be able to leave. We are hoping that if you manage to survive the link we can hopefully begin to link our prisoners, use the link for new interrogation techniques and maybe link our entire species together and become one. Become more powerful then the Larna. Have a good day." he smiled and pulled out a remote control looking device. He pressed a big red button that activated the implants within Leianni and Spock, they both fell to their knees groaning and holding their heads as pain suddenly formed but it only lasted for a few minutes. By the time they had recovered the guards and the leader had left the cell and locked the door.

Leianni sat up straight in a corner and began to groan and moan softly,

"I can't block my mind." she stated and looked up at Spock who looked just as worse as her. He looked confused and was starting to sweat,

"You.. Are a very illogical woman Miss Lon." he stated as he tried to sort out all of the thoughts and feelings he was receiving from her. "Its.. Is only logical -"

"To clear our minds." Leianni finished his sentence as she knew what he was going to say. She then smiled,

"I do not see what is amusing." Spock stated.

"You know how I feel.. You know what I'm feeling right now." she stated and looked at him.

"You are.. Happy as you feel you are back on your home planet."

She nodded "I'm use to weaving through information but not this much. I can't put up any mental blocks! I'm getting such strong, violent emotion and feelings!" she began to sob.

"Emotions run deep within my race, strong, violet emotions which is why we have learnt to suppress them." he stated and sat next to her to comfort her. He was receive strong emotion of sadness and unhappiness from her but at the same time his own mental blocks were disappearing which meant he was loosing control of his emotions and they'll be conveyed to her.

"You need to control the emotions you are receiving from me." he said sternly.

"I know!" she snapped back but then sighed "I'm sorry." she whispered but then smiled at Spock. "You're such a sweet guy to feel sympathy for my suffering." she said softly and took hold of his hands, he looked back at her for a moment before he looked away.

"It is only logical that we find a way to escape to contact the Enterprise." he stated and stood up, he took hold of Leianni's arm and pulled her up before he walked towards the cell doors. As he got close enough the door simply slid open,

"Interesting. It is logical to assume that they want us to attempt to escape so they study how we act." he stated.

"It is also logical to assume that if we try to escape there will be a trap waiting for us." she replied and followed him when they walked out of the room. They walked into a long, big dark corridor that had small fire torches as the source of light.

"Which way?" Leianni asked but Spock didn't answer, he simply just turned left and walked down the corridor, Leianni ran after him and followed.

"Miss Lon, there is no need to be scared of the dark. It won't hurt you." Spock suddenly said.

"Afraid? How did you know-" she stopped speaking because she already knew the answered. She didn't like this, everything she was feeling, all her memories were being transferred to Spock and all of his feelings and memories were being transferred to her. She felt violated, at least on Betazed they could choose what the people around them would be able to sense.

"Why do you always do this?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Pretend you know what you're doing even though you don't and not even consider the consequences?" she asked.

"I do not pretend. I simply don't tell you." he answered.

They walked till they got to a single door, Spock opened it and found that it led to a jungle environment.

"What's the plan exactly?" Leianni asked.

"There is no doubt that the Captain will be looking for us and there must be a city nearby where we can attempt to contact the ship. It is preferable then remaining here." he replied and they walked through the door, Leianni followed.

For the most of the day they walked through the jungle without talking as they no longer needed to, the link was slowly adapting till they could talk as you would if you were talking telepathically.

By night fall, Leianni was exhausted.

"_Can we stop now? I need to rest.__"_

"_Yes.__"_ he answered. They both worked together to make a shelter and as Leianni made a fire Spock went out and searched for food. He brought back an animal that he had killed, Leianni took it and began to cook it over the fire.

"_I thought Vulcans don__'__t eat meat?__"_Leianni asked.

"_It is the only option as I was unable to find fruit.__"_

"_Well I don__'__t care! I just want meat!__"_Leianni was moaning loudly as she starred at the meat and the second it was cooked she grabbed a section and began ripping the meat violently with her teeth whilst growling.

"_I blame you for this! I now have your savage instincts! I need more meat!__"_

"_My apologises. I do not want to cause you distress, I care about you so much and I feel upset knowing you are suffering.__"_ he replied and then touched her arm. Leianni stopped eating and looked at him with an intent stare,

"_You have feelings for me. During our lunches, all of our practises you__'__ve had feelings for me?__"_

"_Correct. I find you fascinating. An extraordinary woman. Do you share my feelings?__"_

Leianni smiled and touched his cheeks,

"_Yes. With all my heart.__"_she dropped the meat and pulled him closer so she could kiss him, they kissed for what seemed like forever till Spock pushed her onto her back and began undressing her. Sexual feelings were being transferred across and were becoming overwhelmed with emotion that was clouding their judgement and instinct.

By morning, Leianni woke up at sunrise next to Spock and smiled at him. She could hear his dreams, she could see them. He was dreaming about her. She got dressed and woke Spock up,

"_Its time to go.__"_ she stated.

He nodded and got up and also got dressed. They put out the fire and continued walking, yesterday Spock had climbed a tree and saw a small village and knew where to go and that's where they were heading to today. They left their camp and came to a field, the village was at the bottom of a hill so they ran down the hill and came to the village but there was no one in the village. The houses were empty and looked run down.

"_We should leave.__"_ Leianni suggested but Spock was intrigued. _"__Forget about your curiosity! Lets go!__"_she begged.

"_There is no need to be scared, there is no one here.__"_he answered and walked deeper into the village but as they walked into the village Pekam's holding rifles jumped out from their hiding places and jumped onto Leianni and Spock and tied them up. The leader that Spoke to them in their cell walked out of a house and walked up to them. Their hands had been tied and they were forced onto their knees.

"Well, no ones ever gotten this far. Most are overwhelmed by the effects of the implants." he stated.

"_What should we do? Its logical to cooperate.__"_ Leianni said to Spock.

"_Logic.. Isn__'__t always the best way.__"_ he replied.

"Can you even talk?" the leader asked.

"Yes." Leianni answered. "Let us go! We are not lab rats!" she shouted and jumped up to her feet, she spun around and kicked one of the guards in the side and tried to run when one of the guards hit her in the side of head causing her to fall to the ground.

"Interesting. She has your Vulcan violent nature." the leader said to Spock as the guards dragged Leianni back to her original spot. "We will now test how strong your link is." he stated and clicked his fingers. Spock was grabbed and slowly pulled away, when he got over two meters away Leianni and Spock both began to feel pain and discomfort till they were brought back together.

"Interesting. Your link is strong." he stated.

Spock then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the leader demanded.

"Look behind you." Spock answered. As the leader turned around the Captain joined a security team fired their phasers hitting all the guards and the leaders. The Captain ran over to Spock and untied him.

"Captain! it's a pleasure to see you!" Spock beamed and hugged him.

"Spock? Are you ok?" The Captain asked.

"I'm fine thank you. But we must see to Leianni, she was injured."

"I understand, we'll take you both to sickbay." the Captain replied and pulled out his communicator "Kirk to the Enterprise, seven of beam up."

When Leianni and Spock were beamed up they were taken straight to sickbay where Mccoy removed the implants within their brain. They both found it a relief to have their own thoughts to themselves once much and as time went by they were slowly regaining their old personality back. Spock slowly regained control over his emotions whilst Leianni stopped suffering violent outbursts and for cravings of meat but she was embarrassed by what had happened on the planet and knew she could be pregnant. She had spent two days avoiding Spock, not meeting him for dinner nor going to his quarters for their practises so he went to her quarters and found her reading a book.

"Leianni, we need to discuss what happened whilst on the planet surface." he stated.

"I don't want to. I'm ashamed of myself." she answered and closed her book.

"I must admit that my feelings.. Were just but it would not be appropriate for us to have a relationship as it could conflict with our duties."

Leianni smiled and stood up "Thanks Spock for being honest." she said softly and touched his cheek with her hand and kissed him briefly on the lips when he kissed her back but then conducted a mind meld.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing you my true feelings." he stated and once the mind meld was completely they were one once again and she could see and feel his true feelings for her and what he truly wanted.

"Spock!" she gasped and then he let her go and allowed her to comprehend what she had just seen. "Spock, I think I am pregnant." she stated.

"I see. The only prudent course of action would be marriage. It is only logical."

"Spock, I know what you're thinking. I know you well enough to know that your duty comes before your heart and I know you don't want to engage in a relationship as you're worried it will affect our duties but we can still keep our relationship professional." she stated. "I love you and I may bear your child and I want to marry you."

"And I you. We should inform the Captain." he stated.

"I agree. But not tonight, I'm tired and need rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

He nodded and left the room, Leianni couldn't help but smile and led down on her bed. She was so happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Leianni met Spock in the messhall and they had breakfast together.

"Spock I've been thinking about our wedding. I would like to request that we have one wedding ceremony on your home planet and follow your traditions and then one on mine following my traditions." Leianni said.

"That seems like a logical and fair decision." he replied. "Do you wish to discuss it with the Captain now?" he asked.

She nodded and they both went to the bridge.

"Captain, me and Spock need to speak with you in your ready room immediately. Please." Leianni said.

"Of course. Follow me." he replied and lead her and Spock to his room. They both waited till the Captain sat down before they spoke.

"Captain, me and Miss Lon wish to get married. So we require shore leave as soon as possible." Spock said.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Miss Lon agreed to my proposal last night." Spock answered coldly.

"I see. Well shore leave granted. I'll inform Star command and tell Sulu to plot a course for Vulcan."

"Thank you Captain." Spock nodded and walked to the bridge.

"Thank you very much Captain." Leianni said and smiled. "Its greatly appreciated."

"Miss Lon, are you sure you want to marry Spock? You don't seem that enthusiastic about it." the Captain said.

"Yes Captain I do. I have loved Spock for a long time, he's my Imzadi. Its means first love. I feel such a bond with him that a human cannot understand. Especially since what happened on Lyra."

The Captain smiled. "I am very happy for you."

"There's no doubt Captain that Spock will want you to accompany him on both our weddings and Doctor Mccoy. He won't admit it but he feels great friendship for you."

"You seem to know him well." The Captain commented.

"It helps that I can sense his emotion and hear his thoughts." she replied "Its.. A side affect of the bond." she said and left the ready room and the bridge. She went to sickbay to start her shift when Mccoy gave her congradulations.

"Gossip travels too fast on this ship Doctor. I do not see why human's feel the need to spread news that isn't there." she said to him.

"Don't you gossip on Betazed?"

"No. On Betazed where are blunt and there is no dis-honesty." she answered. "I knew the Captain would tell you and you've already informed some of the medical staff." she stated.

"I thought Betazoids weren't allowed to read thoughts of other species without their permission?"

Leianni shrugged in reply.

"I just hope Spock will make you happy. He doesn't seem to be the devoted husband type." the Doctor stated.

"He's not really that's fine." she replied.

The Captain organised shore leave for the crew in three weeks time as it would take five days to get to Vulcan but Star Fleet would only allow the Captain to grant shore leave in three weeks times as they wanted Kirk to continue star charting.

Leianni was sat in the messhall with Uhura talking about her wedding.

"I want to ask you for a favour Uhura." Leianni said.

"Sure what is it?"

"In human terms I'm asking you to be my maid of honour."

"I would be honoured!" Uhura smiled happily "What are you going to do for a wedding gown?"

"Oh. Well when we get married on Vulcan I'll be wearing a Vulcan gown." Leianni answered.

"And.. What about your wedding on Betazed?"

"I'm not wearing a gown. It is tradition that for a Betazoid wedding for everyone to be naked."

"Naked?"

"That is correct. It represents our openness as a culture." Leianni explained.

"Has Spock agreed to this?"

"No. We haven't spoken about it yet but I trust Spock to research my culture and traditions as he trusts me do so for his culture and traditions." Leianni replied.

Spock then came into the messhall and walked over to Leianni,

"I have arranged for us to have quarters together. I trust that is appropriate?" he asked.

Leianni nodded.

"I've already took the liberty to move our belonging to our new quarters."

"Thank you Spock. Where is our new quarters?"

"Level 2 section 12, from 34F." he answered "We can go there now if you wish."

"Ok. See you later Uhura."

Leianni followed, their new quarters were twice the size of their normal quarters and had a double bed in the centre of the room. Spock had separated all their belongings into two piles.

"How do you plan on decorating our room?" Leianni asked.

"The only logical way I can think of is we each get half of the room to place our belongs and have one corner where we meditate." he answered.

"Agreed. I'll take the left side." she replied and began to unpack all of her belongs and decorated her side of the room, Spock did the same. They chose the top right corner of the room for their meditation.

"The room looks great Spock. If its ok with you I would like to take this opportunity to contact my mother and father but they won't approve."

"It is logical for parents to naturally dislike their child's future husband till they get acquainted as they feel the need to protect their children from danger." Spock replied.

"Ok." Leianni replied and walked over to the monitor on their table. She typed in a signal that would be transmitted to Betazed and waited till her mother answered.

"Hello mother." Leianni said and smiled.

"Leianni! And how are you dear? Are you well recovered?"

"Yes mother I am fine. I have some new for you and father. I am getting married to Commander."

"Excuse me?" her father shouted "That's the Vulcan you brought you out of that coma. I assumed that after what happened with Tam you would simply allow us to choose another mate for you. Not some pointy eared Vulcan."

"Father! Not every humanoid appreciates our honesty!"

"Its ok Leianni. You can allow your father to express his emotions." Spock replied and moved next to Leianni so her mother and father could see him.

"You! She's marrying you! No I will not allow this!" her father shouted. Her mother was trying to calm him down but she wasn't succeeding.

"Father. Me and Spock are getting married, we'll be coming to Betazed in 4 weeks for our wedding and we'd like it if you and mother would come."

"No. We will not. Goodbye Leianni!" her father snapped then hung up.

"Well.. There you go. My father, stubborn and never listens."

"It is clear you have not obtained any of those.. Qualities from him." Spock stated. Leianni smiled at him and kissed Spock on the lips before she left their quarters. She desperately wanted her mother and father to be at her wedding! She couldn't go through with it without her parents!

Five days later, Leianni was in her quarters reading when her communicator bleeped.

"Leianni here." she answered.

"Leianni, your mother and father have just come aboard." Scotty said.

"What? Where are they?" she asked.

"In the shuttle bay."

"I'm on my way." she replied and closed her book. She literally ran to the shuttle bay and saw her Mother and Father climbing out of their small ship.

"Mother. Father. What are you doing here?" Leianni asked.

"_Don__'__t talk to us like that.__"__ her mother said telepathically._

"_You have no need to use your mouth. Living with these human__'__s has contaminated you.__"__ her father said._

"_I enjoy talking normally as I feel it__'__s a change of routine. And as for living with humans, I enjoy it.__"__ Leianni replied._

"_That is clear. Now where is this husband to be of yours?__"__ her father demanded._

"_On the bridge. I haven__'__t asked him to come yet. I don__'__t want you here. You made it very clear of your feelings so one must wonder why you are here.__"_

"_We want you to come back to Betazed. We have chosen a new genetic mate.__"__ her father said._

"No. I will remain here." Leianni replied. Scotty was stood silent unaware of what was happening between Leianni and her parents. The Captain and Spock then came into the shuttle bay,

"Welcome to the Enterprise." The Captain smiled.

"Thank you Captain. Wish I could say it is a pleasure to be here but it isn't." her father said coldly.

"We have come to take our daughter back home where she belongs." her mother stated.

"Does Leianni wish to go back?" Spock asked and walked up to Leianni's side.

"You're her husband to be. Aren't you?" her father sneered.

"Father! Please! I am not going back to Betazed. I will remain on this ship with Spock and my crew till I say otherwise." Leianni stated stubbornly.

"_You have always been stubborn!__"__ her mother sneered._

"_It is not appropriate to force your daughter to do something she does not wish to do.__"__ Spock said as he could hear their conversation._

"_Oh. He__'__s telepathic! That__'__s something!__"__ her father sneered._

"Excuse me?" The Captain said interrupting them. "You are welcome to stay aboard the Enterprise for as long as you like. We can arrange for quarters for you till you decide to leave."

"Thank you Captain but we'll stay in our ship and we're only staying here till Leianni comes back with us." her father said.

"I am not coming back with you!" Leianni shouted. She wasn't going to tolerate their behaviour and rudeness anymore! "Captain, I don't want them on this sh- ship.." she began but suddenly she began to feel light headed.

"Leianni?" Spock asked. She moaned softly for a second before she collapsed. Spock caught her before she hit the floor,

"Leianni! Is she ok?" her mother asked.

"I believe she has just fainted." Spock replied coldly and checked her pulse before he picked her up. "I will take her to sickbay Captain." he stated and quickly left the shuttle bay.

Leianni woke up ten minutes later on a bio-bed with Spock stood next to her and her parents stood at the end of her bed.

"Nice of you to join us." Mccoy smiled and helped her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted in the shuttle bay." Spock answered.

"Will she be ok?" her mother asked.

"She'll be fine but I'll need to speak to her and Spock. Privately." Mccoy said. Leianni's parents sighed angrily but left.

"What is the matter Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Congratulations Mr. Spock, you're a father." Mccoy smiled.

"Hmm.. Thank you Doctor." Spock replied and then looked at Leianni who shared a similar blank expression.

"That's it?" Mccoy asked.

"What did you expect Doctor?"

"A bit more emotion! Shock.. Happiness!"

"Doctor, it is not surprising that Leianni bears my child." Spock replied. Mccoy then looked at Leianni who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Its true Doctor. But I have to ask, seeing as I'm Betazoid and Spock his half-Vulcan and half-human will this cause any genetic abnormalities?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to conduct some research before I can be certain."

"Anything you can do will be appreciated Doctor." Spock said and helped Leianni off the bed.

"I am also filling a report to the Captain requesting that you get less shifts and can spend more time resting." Mccoy said to Leianni.

"Thank you." she smiled "Can I leave now?"

"Yes and don't turn up for your next shift, I'm also requesting that you get a days rest."

Leianni nodded and left with Spock, her parents instantly greeted them outside in the corridor.

"So, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"I'm pregnant." Leianni answered.

"Your pregnant? Before marriage?" her father asked and glared at Spock who didn't seem to notice or care.

"I don't want another fight. I am tired and would like to go lie down." Leianni stated.

"I shall accompany you." Spock stated and they walked away despite Leianni's parent's objections.

"What are we going to do about my parents?"

"The logical course of action would be to either to convince them I am worthy enough to be your husband or to proceed with the wedding without them." he stated.

"You have such a way with words." she replied sarcastically and took hold of his hand as they walked down the corridor. When Leianni got to their quarters she first had a relaxing bath before she went to bed and fell asleep for the rest of the day.

At 1700hours, Spock was sat in the messhall playing his harp when Leianni's father came over and sat in front of him.

"_Hello Mr Lon.__"_Spock said telepathically.

"_Hello Mr. Spock. Why does my daughter want to marry you? Why do you want to marry her?__"_

"_I believe the appropriate answer would be that we love each other but as a Vulcan I have learnt to suppress my emotions.__"_Spock answered.

"_I hate Vulcans! My daughter deserves better then you!__"_

"_I have no comment on the matter. When you saw your daughter did she seem.. Unhappy? Emotional?__"_

"_No. she seemed happy but I won__'__t let her marry you! Neither will my wife.__"_

"_It has been my observation that no one can make Leianni do anything without her consent.__"_Spock replied. He was playing his harp throughout the conversation.

"_You Vulcans! Do you even love my daughter?__"_

_Spock looked at him __"__I care deeply about Leianni. I understand that in many cultures a husband to be must impress a daughters father but I have no need or desire to do so.__"_

Leianni's father growled loudly. He stood up and stormed out of the messhall, Spock just shrugged and carried on playing. He did not see why he needed to impress Leianni's father or her mother as it did not appear to be logical.

The next day, Leianni was having breakfast in the messhall with Mccoy when her parents came in.

"Leianni, we want to let you know that we no longer wish to see you." her mother said.

"What?" Leianni replied.

"If you choose to marry that Vulcan then we will no longer be your parents." her mother answered.

"You'd put me in that position?" she asked.

"Yes. Is it us or him?" her father asked.

Leianni looked at Mccoy for support but he just shrugged.

"Its him." she answered.

"Fine. Goodbye." her mother said and her parents left the messhall and headed straight to the shuttle bay.

"Sorry Leianni." Mccoy said and gave her a reassuring rub on the shoulder.

"Thank you." she sobbed and wiped her tears. "I can't believe they would do that."

"Is it a common thing to happen for Betazoid parents to dis-own their children for not marrying other Betazoids?" Mccoy asked.

"No its not a common thing but it does happen." she answered. She didn't know what she was going to do! She needed and wanted her parents at her wedding but she loved Spock with all her heart! Leianni then had an idea. She could ask people from her crew to 'stand in' for her parents. Since the Captain would probably be Spock's best man Mccoy could be her 'stand in father' and Uhura could be her 'stand in mother' instead of her maid of honour.

"Leonard. I have a favour." she said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Seeing as I no longer have a father, I was wondering if you would like to be my stand in father for my wedding?"

"Uh.. I don't know what to say!" he exclaimed.

Leianni giggled "I'll take that as a yes. Seeing as the Captain would probably be Spock's best man you'd fit the role perfectly! You and me have always been close." she smiled.

"Thank you Leianni!"

"Your welcome. But I suggest that you research Betazoid weddings, you will have an important role. If you want I can write up what you'll have to do?"

"I'd like that."

"Ok. I'll drop it off at sickbay later." she smiled and then left the messhall to find Spock and tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vulcan Wedding

They had finally gotten to Vulcan and Leianni was very excited! She teleported down with Spock to the surface where Spock's parents were waiting for them.

"Spock. Its lovely to see you." his mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good day Mother, Father. This is Leianni." Spock replied.

"Its very nice to meet you." Leianni smiled but she was unsure of what she should do.

"Welcome to Vulcan and our home. I trust your flight was well?" Spock's father asked, his father was called Sarek and his mother was called Amanda.

"Yes thank you." Leianni nodded. Spock then took hold of Leianni hand and lead her into his parents home. Vulcan wasn't as beautiful as Betazed but Leianni didn't mind. Her and Spock were shown to their room which had a double sized bed.

Spock first took Leianni on a tour of his planet, Leianni found his planet hot and very bright. She had to wear some kind of black glasses that the Doctor had told her was called sun glasses. He had also given her an injection that would help her to breath properly.

"These.. Crude objects are quite affective." she stated as she followed Spock over the rocky surface. "It must be nice to have inner eye-lids."

"Nice? Having inner eye-lids simply allows us to live on our planet without having damage done to our eyes." Spock stated.

"I know. I'm.. just - never mind." she said and walked off ahead of him. They climbed to the top of a cliff so they could see Spock's entire planet. "Its so beautiful!" Leianni exclaimed and took hold of Spock's hand as they looked at the suns.

"Might I suggest that we visit the ancient ruins? You have often expressed a curiosity in culture." Spock said.

"That would be lovely." Leianni smiled and they walked off together. As they walked Leianni suddenly stopped and Spock turned to see why she had stopped.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. That's all." she replied and sat on a rock for a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Perhaps we have walked too far today. We shall return to the house." he said and began to pull her to her feet but Leianni pushed him away.

"No. I'll be fine. I would like to see the ancient ruins." she stated.

"Your.. Stubbornness will not do any good. Might I remind you that being pregnant you are in a delicate condition and will not be able to carry on as you would normally do."

"I know. But I want to see the ancient ruins. So come on!"

Spock sighed and carried on walking but at a slower pace so Leianni didn't have to walk as fast.

Three hours later, they returned to Spock's parents house in time for dinner.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Amanda asked. They were sat at a small table and placed napkins on their laps and began eating.

"Yes, your planet is truly beautiful and fascinating. Spock showed me the ancient ruins and an active volcano but after that he insisted we return home as I've been having a few dizzy spells." Leianni explained.

"Yes, the planet's environment can be hard to handle for someone who is not use to it but in time you'll be able to climb mountains without any trouble." she smiled.

"It is not just the planets environment that is causing her trouble." Spock stated.

Leianni rolled her eyes but smiled at Spock's concern, he was so sweet! She loved him with all her heart.

4:00am, Leianni was asleep when Spock woke her up.

"Mmm. What time is it?" she asked.

"0400hours." he answered.

"Then.. Why are you waking me up?" she asked and turned over to go back to sleep but Spock turned her back over so she was facing him.

"As guests it is customary for us to prepare the morning meal." he stated.

Leianni looked at him and sighed,

"Ok.. Ok. Give me a minute to get dressed." she said sleepily and slowly got out of bed. She put on one of her dresses before she followed Spock downstairs to the kitchen where everything had already been laid out to make Plomeek soup. Leianni chopped the vegetables and other ingredients whilst Spock made the soup. Leianni also made a pot Plomeek tea and placed it on the food table.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Leianni asked whilst yawning. They were sat on a sofa together.

"It is customary to be up before sun rise." Spock answered.

"But your parents aren't even up yet!" she exclaimed and yawned again. She rested her head on the sofa arm and nodded off till 0700hours when Spock woke her up and made her some strong tea as his parents were up and ready to have breakfast. Amanda banged the bell to announce breakfast before they all sat at the table and began eating.

"When is your wedding ceremony?" Sarek asked.

"At 1200hours. The Captain, Mccoy and Lieutenant Uhura will be meetings us here. I hope that doesn't cause any inconvenience." Spock answered.

"Not at all." Sarek replied. They both shared the same cold manner which Leianni observed and sensed that Amanda dis-liked. She would have preferred that Sarek and Spock shared a more.. Emotional relationship.

At 1100 hours, Uhura met Leianni outside Spock's parent's home and came inside to help her get ready for her wedding.

"Are you excited?" Uhura asked.

"Yes. I've never experienced a Vulcan wedding before." Leianni smiled and showed Uhura her purple dress and long purple veil.

"Its beautiful!"

"Thank you." Leianni smiled and slowly began to get into the dress. Uhura zipped it up at the back and styled Leianni's hair so it was up in a high bun as if Leianni had short hair like any other Vulcan. Finally, they added the veil and Leianni was ready.

"Its time." Amanda stated. Leianni, Uhura and Amanda left the room they were in and walked to another room where Spock, Serak, the Captain and Mccoy were waiting as well as many other Vulcans and the Enterprise crew. All the men were wearing robes and all the women were wearing dark dresses. Leianni and Spock knelt down on the small pillows on the ground in front of them and link their first two fingers together.

"What ye are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way." an elderly Vulcan said who was conducting the ceremony. Leianni and Spock were completing their bond that they had started on the planet Lyra.

After the ceremony everyone came back to Spock's parent's house to greet the new couple.

"Well Spock, how did you enjoy your wedding?" Mccoy asked.

"I have to say, you look very dashing in your robes." the Captain smiled.

"The wedding was traditional. And thank you Captain." Spock replied.

"Aren't you even going to smile?" Mccoy asked.

"No. Why?"

"I hate Vulcan's.." Mccoy muttered to himself and walked off.

"Doctor Mccoy is.. A strange man." Spock said to the Captain.

"That he is. So Spock, what's next for you and Leianni?"

"We plan on staying on the Enterprise till our child is born." Spock answered.

"And then?" the Captain asked.

"We have not decided yet." he replied.

Meanwhile, Leianni was hanging around with Uhura and other members of the crew as the Vulcan's at the gathering weren't too happy of her marrying Spock and she was getting strong emotions of hate from them.

"Are you alright Leianni?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, I am quite well thank you. Its just.. All this emotion of hate is making me feel slightly depressed." Leianni admitted "But I'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Betazoid wedding

Two days later, everyone including Spock's parents were on the Enterprise heading to Betazed. Leianni and Spock were in their room lying in their bed.

"Spock, thank you for agreeing to do a Betazoid wedding." she said softly.

"It is only customary for me to respect your culture as you have respected mine."

Leianni smiled and they both linked their index and second finger together on opposite hands, Leianni had learnt whilst on Vulcan that it was the Vulcan way of kissing and she learnt from reading Spock's thoughts that he preferred it this way.

Two days later, the Enterprise came to Betazed. Leianni was so excited she nearly ran to the transporter room. She met the Captain, Mccoy and Uhura with Spock in the room.

"You are going to love my planet! It's so beautiful." she beamed.

"I understand that its known as 'the jewel of the outer crown' correct?" The Captain asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Mr. Scotty, beam us down." Spock ordered.

"Yes sir." Scotty replied and activated the transporters.

They beamed down to the planet to the continent kharazad and Leianni lead everyone to her sister Kestra's house which wasn't far from the lake of Catoria.

"Leianni!" her sister beamed when she saw her walking up the garden. They both hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks.

"_I'm sorry to hear about mum and dad." _Kestra said telepathically.

"_Its ok. This is my husband Spock. We recently got married on Vulcan." _Leianni replied and pulled Spock over to them.

"_Its nice to meet you." _Spock replied.

"_Hmm.. He's telepathic. He'll fit in perfectly." _Kestra smiled. _"Leianni, who's going to be your stand in parents at your wedding?"_

"_My friend and colleague Leonard Mccoy will stand in for my father. Uhura will stand in for my mother so you will be my maid of honour. If you don't mind."_

"_I'd be honoured." _Kestra replied and hugged her sister. Leianni then realized how rude she was being.

"Captain, please forgive me. This is my sister Kestra. Kestra this is my Captain James Kirk Leonard Mccoy and this is Uhura." Leianni said and introduced everyone.

"Its lovely to meet you all. Please, come inside." Kestra smiled. When they got inside they all removed their shoes and found that Kestra had made a big feast for everyone and had set it out on a big table.

"_You didn't have to do this." _Leianni stated.

"_Yes I did. Now sit down." _Kestra ordered.

"Everything look's lovely." The Captain smiled.

"Thank you Captain." Kestra nodded. Everyone began to eat and serve each other food, Spock sat next to Leianni.

"So Captain, tell me about your ship." Kestra said.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"I understand your ship can go to warp? Which warp factor?"

"8."

"And Leianni, you work in sickbay as the head nurse?"

"Yes I do. But what about you? Are you still training to be a psychologist?"

"Yes, mother and father are proud." Kestra replied.

"Did you invite them to the feast?" Leianni asked.

"Yes but they refused to come." Kestra replied.

Leianni nodded and carried on eating. Mccoy wanted to change the subject as he could see that Leianni was miserable.

"Funniest thing happened whilst we were on Vulcan. Me and Jim were exploring the scenery when Jim fell into a water hole." Mccoy laughed.

"Oh yes. I was soaked up to the waist." Jim laughed.

"Didn't you see the water hole Captain?" Uhura asked.

"No."

Kestra gave Leianni a weird look.

"_They are engaging in humour." _Kestra stated.

"_I know but its their custom to do that over dinner." _Leianni replied.

"_At least your husband doesn't engage in humour." _Kestra said.

"_I am a Vulcan. Through time we have learnt to suppress our emotions and do not ever engage in humour." _Spock replied.

Kestra looked at him and smiled,

"I like you Mr. Spock." she stated.

"Thank you, Miss Lon." Spock replied.

Spock and Leianni got a room to themselves whilst the Captain and Mccoy had to share and Uhura also got a room of her own. In the morning, Leianni got up early to walk round the place she had grown up in. She had almost forgotten how beautiful her planet was. The sky was a wonderful blue and the clouds were a bright pink. Leianni stopped to look at the high mountain peaks of multicoloured crystal catch the rays of the Betazed sun, throwing delicate layers of colour upon the landscape. She walked along a long path surrounded by flowers and bright healthy grass till she got a big, beautiful lake. Lake Cataria.

"Hmm." she sighed happily and sat on the grass. She hadn't been here since she left to join Star fleet, she missed home, she missed her parents. Her communicator then bleeped,

"Leianni here." she answered and flipped it open.

"Spock here. What is your location? Your sister has prepared breakfast."

"Sorry. I went for a walk. I'll head back."

"Understood. Spock out."

Leianni closed her communicator and she stood up and headed back to Kestra's house. Today was her wedding on Betazed and she needed to get ready and prepare her friends and husband for the wedding. Spock's parents had been staying at a hotel and will be arriving at Lake Cataria in three hours. She had breakfast with everyone before she went up to her room with Uhura and Kestra to prepare for the wedding. Leianni had made a compromise with her friends that only she, Kestra and the other Betazoids had to be naked at the ceremony as she didn't want them to be uncomfortable. Spock however insisted that he would follow Betazoid traditions as she has followed his. This made Leianni very happy.

"So all you wear is a white head band?" Uhura asked.

"Yes." Leianni nodded and slipped it on with Kestra's help.

"You look beautiful!" Kestra sobbed happily and hugged her sister, Leianni then hugged Uhura.

"Let's go." Kestra said. They left the house and walked towards Lake Cataria but stopped behind a building where Mccoy was waiting.

"Hey Leianni." he smiled and diverted his eyes so he couldn't see her body.

Spock walked towards the arch where the wedding would take place, followed by his mother, who pulled on his arm, trying to stop him. But he kept on walking, and his father then stepped into his path, holding up a hand in a signal for the him to stop. So Spock gently but firmly pushed his father out of the way and walked to the arch. Mccoy and Uhura then walked out from behind the building towards the arch way. Leianni followed and sat on the seats in front of the arch where all the guests were sitting. The guests were the crew and Leianni's aunt and uncle but her parents weren't there. Kestra then walked from behind the building and walked up to Leianni.

"I summon you to the place of marriage." She said and then took hold of Leianni's hand escorting her to the side of Spock who was naked. Leianni could hear Spock's parent's thoughts of disapproval but Spock seemed happy and gazed into her eyes with a cold, intense stare. The ceremony proceeded and ended with Leianni stood in front of a crowd of women, Leianni pulled her white hair band and threw it into the crowd so one of them would catch it.

Uhura gasped happily as she caught.

"Congratulations!" Leianni said happily "It means the love of your life is at the gathering."


End file.
